Accidental Crush
by tomwellingslips
Summary: It starts as a one time thing, then it becomes something else. Swan queen au where they are teens in high school.
1. Chapter 1

This was Emma's senior year at a new school. So trying to find her way around school on her first day was a nightmare. She looks her schedule over as she walks the halls. Before she can help it, she trips over herself colliding with another student. Their books fall, Emma nervously laughs as she helps the girl grab her books apologizing, "I'm sorry I didn't even see-" the girl with the dark chocolate hair, sighed and groaned, "watch where you're going, damn it!" Emma scoffs and says, "I'm Sorry. I-" the girl snatches her books from Emma and snarls, "yes. It looks that way."

Emma scoffs as she says, "wow, fuck you."  
The other girl widens her eyes, "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who I am?"  
Emma looks her up and down, shakes her head, "so far, you seem like a bitch."

"You're new so I'm going to give you a warning: don't provoke me. you wont like the results." She walks past her, bumping Emma's shoulder.

Emma looks back at the girl as she walks away and sighs. she pushes off her knee and stands up right as she fixes her backpack on her shoulder. She could feel her heart pounding she didn't know why that girl had effected her like this. As she pulls her schedule out of her pocket, she heads for her first class.

"You lost?" a girl walks beside her.  
"Uh, how'd you know?" Emma awkwardly smiles.  
"You've got that lost girl look about you."  
"I'm just trying to find my class, ok? So just-" Emma clinches her fist."Whoa! I'm sorry. Let me try that again, I'm Lily. I was new here once. My junior year. "She reaches for Emma's schedule. Emma hands it to her, "I'm Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma lightly bites the side of her lip as this girl she just met, reads over her schedule. Looking around she sees the other students either socializing, hurrying to get to wherever they are going, or searching through their locker. Emma glances at the girl next to her every few seconds, unintentionally checking her out. Lily's long wavy brown hair draped over her face and she looked like she wore little to no make up. She wore a loose fitting, button up, uniform short sleeve, untucked shirt, and a sweater wrapped around her waist, which made it look like she wore nothing under there. Emma looks down at Lily's shoes in admiration. She noticed she wore a pair of black classic Chuck Taylor's.

"Ok, so we've only got one class together, but that's cool." Lily says as she hands Emma's schedule back to her.

"Which one?" Emma asks, folding the paper up, putting it into her back pocket.

"Chemistry, fifth period. Wanna be my partner?" She nudges her with a smile. Emma assumed she meant lab partner.

"yeah, ok." Emma awkwardly smiles back.

"So, where are you from?" Lily asks, as they walk to Emma's first class.

Emma shrugs, "Boston, but we move a lot, so ya know, all around. You?"

"Born and raised in Storybrooke."

"You like it here?"

They stop at Emma's history class.

Lily leans against the wall and sighs, "yeah. I mean, its a small town, so everybody knows everybody's shit, but this place has its moments."

Emma nods and looks down, clutching her back pack straps with both hands.

"You ever been to LA?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, two years ago."

"Is it awesome there?"

"Its awesome…" Emma trails off as they get to the doorway.

Lily chortles, "yeah? I was thinking about going there for the summer, maybe even move there, I saved up and everything-" The five minute warning bell rings and the students head to their classes. Lily groans, "Ok well, good luck, I've got algebra two-fucking hate math."

"Hey, thanks, Lily." Emma gives her a small smile. Lily playfully pushes her shoulder, "no problem, cutie."

Emma watches with a look of confusion as the other girl walks backwards smiling at her, until she bumps into a student. The boy rolls his eyes and says something to her. The only thing Emma could make out was that Lily said sorry, and the boy goes on his way. Emma smirks shaking her head.

As Emma turns to the doorway, Lily hollers down the hall, "I'll see you at lunch?!"

Emma turns back in her direction and yells back, "save me a seat!".

"I will!" She waves.

* * *

At Lunch...

"Are the guys hotter there?" Lily rest her chin on her hand, and looks to Emma.

Emma has her focus on the rude girl she met earlier that morning, sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. She was talking with a group of girls almost as pretty as her. Her uniform ensemble consisted of a tight fitting, barely buttoned up short sleeve, a skirt short enough for anyone to see her ass. Almost. Then she crossed her legs, Emma licked her lips, as she stared at her tanned legs down to her heels.

"Emma?" Lily snaps fingers in front of her face.

"oh, huh?" Emma clears her throat and swallows, glances at the girl as she uncrosses her leg, then back at Lily, "hmm?"

Lily tries to follow her gaze, "what are you looking at?"

"No one…" Emma sinks a bit into her chair, playing with her food.

Lily eventually figures after looking around, "Oh…Regina. She's a little..."

"Oh I know…she's…a..." Emma stares mouth agape as Regina looks at her and actually starts walking toward her.

Lily side eyes Emma, "you know each other?" Emma shakes her head and just stares.

Regina walks over with a group of girls right behind her. Emma began to breath through her nose, if at all.

Regina sighs and smiles, "so there's this thing going around about you…"

Emma sees other girls behind Regina and shrugs, "what…?" Regina looks at the girls to her right and left, and licks her lips, "people are saying…you're a dike." The girls erupt in laughter; Emma's forehead began to sweat. She furrows her brow looking around as others soon began to laugh, feeling like she might throw up from the embarrassment. Lily pats her shoulder, "Emma, don't listen to her. She obviously has nothing better to do. Come on, let's go." They both get up. Regina nods and smiles to herself then one girl whispers something to her. And she straitens her face, and then clears her throat. She looks from Lily to Emma, "Sorry, the correct term is lesbians, right? I apologize." Emma opens her mouth to talk but she cant think of what to say. Instead she stammers, "Im not-fuck you-"

"No thanks, dike," Regina chuckles and sashays away.

Emma clenches her fists and starts stomping toward Regina, with Lily going right behind her, "um, what are you doing?!"

"Just gonna show her how much of a dike I really am." she cracks her knuckles.

"Emma wait!" Lily grabs her arm but Emma jerks away.

She grabs Regina by the collar and gets in her face, "call me a dike again, go ahead" A crowd of students begin to gather around. Regina pushes her back, looks around, swallows and says, "do you think I'm afraid of you...dike?" And without a second thought, Emma punches her across the face, making Regina fall back on another student.

"Fuck..." Lily whispers looking at Emma with disbelief. Regina gets back on her feet and yells, "You bitch!"

"I told you not to do it." Emma is soon held back by a prefect.

"You're crazy!" Regina holds the side of her face looking around at the crow of students and pushes pass everyone.

The prefect grabs Emma by the arm, he grins and says, "alright spitfire, to the Dean with you."

Emma grimaced and tried to pull away, "what about her? She gets to go free?"

" _She_ didn't punch another student, and more importantly, the daughter of the Dean."

"The fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, I want her expelled!" Regina storms into Mrs. Mills office. Cora's stone face stares Regina down until she sits.

Regina huffs before she calms down. "She attacked me." Cora notices that Regina has a noticeably dark purple bruise on the side of her face.

She sighs, then pages her assistant over the phone, "Cindy, Regina needs an ice packet." She focuses back on Regina, "first day explosion?"

"Absolutely." Regina squeezes the arms of the chair. Cindy comes in the office handing her the cold packet.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome," Cindy closes the door as she leaves out. Regina holds the packet in her hands.

"Is that what you really want?" Regina slightly turns her head, not sure if she should answer.

"No, I raised you to be smarter than that." Cora shakes her head. Regina clenches her jaw.

"What do you suppose I should do with you, Regina?"

Regina shakes her head, confused, she says, "Me? I didn't-"

"Mr. Cassidy said you called Ms. Swan a 'dike'?"

Regina goes quiet, for a moment, and she places an ice packet over her jaw.

* * *

The prefect walks her to a chair next to Mrs. Mills office.

"wait here," he says, in a stern voice.

Emma rolls her eyes, and then flops in the chair.

* * *

"Go home, we'll talk about this later." Cora focuses back on her files on her desk.

"Yes mother, I didn't mean-" Regina stands up and begins to say.

"Go," she waves Regina away.

As Regina walks out of the door, passing Emma, she leaves a trail of her scent. Emma couldn't help but take it in. She unintentionally bites her lip as she watches her walk out. She may be a bitch but she has a nice ass, Emma thought.

Shit, how could she be feeling this? Why was she wondering how soft Regina's ass was, or how it smelt? Maybe-

"Ms. Swan!" The prefect grabs Emma by the arm pulling her up and opening the door, to Mrs. Mills office.

"Are you deaf? I told you to go in!" The prefect berates her. Emma snatches away and scowls at him before saying, "fucking ape!"

"That's Mr. Cassidy. He's harmless, " Mrs. Mills assures Emma.

Emma scoffs as she looks around the office before sitting and slouching into her chair.

Mrs. Mills reads Emma's records, and raises her eyebrows.

Emma begins to pick at her at her nails, Mrs. Mills eventually asks, "Miss Emma Swan, tell me what happened."

Emma raises her eyebrows, twiddles her fingers and shrugs. Mrs. Mills slams a book down, which makes Emma jerk.

"Miss Swan, you will speak when spoken to!"

Emma sighs, "Uh, Regina, called me a dike, so I punched her," she taps her foot, bouncing her knee quickly a few times.

"And you thought, it was wise to do that, on your first day?"

"well no, but-"

"Do you know why you were accepted to this school?" Ms. Mills shuffles her papers.

"uh..."

"You're allowed here as a charity act, so to speak. You're not here on smarts, or skill. You're here because your father has a past with my husband. And its good for business." Well Emma knew where Regina got her bitchiness.

"You are suspended for the rest of the day, and you will have detention a week. I hope to hear nothing but good things about you, Miss Swan." Mrs Mills focuses back on her paper work before saying, "And if you ever harm my daughter again, you'll regret it. Have a nice day."

Emma scratches her head combing through her hair with her fingers. Then stands up, nods as she leaves the office.

* * *

Later that day...

Emma's House

Emma walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mother, "hey, mom,"

"Hi, how was you're first day? No wait don't tell me…"

"yeah I have detention for a week" Mary Margaret nods knowingly.

"Yeah they called. Emma how could you let this happen again, after all the strings your dad had to pull to get you into that school?"

"I know I don't know why I did it. I just…" she knew why.

"don't let this happen again, please." Her mother gave her a warm hug.

"…Ok."

* * *

Later that night...

When Regina's mother came home there was a silence in the house. Not just because her father was no longer there. There was tension, and Regina wasn't sure how furious her mother was going to be.

"Why did you call her that?" Cora asks as she stops at Regina's doorway. Regina turns her chair away from her desk facing her mother.

"It was stupid. I'm sorry." she pushes her fingers through her hair.

Cora shakes her head, "oh, don't apologize. You should only apologize when you know you aren't going to do it again. I'm going to give you a warning. The next time you want to provoke someone, don't. Not unless you are prepared to face the consequences. I'm going to give Miss Swan detention."

"Mother, if I may, can I just say that I think that is a sound idea, really." Regina gives her Mother a warm smile.

"You would think that wouldn't you? I swear if we weren't connected by blood..."

Regina smile fades. "...you two are going to work out whatever adolescent issue you think you have."

Regina furrows her brow, she knew what was coming next.

"You two will have a week's detention."

"...yes mother." Regina blinks slowly, processing what her mother said.

Regina stands up, "I'm very sorry I disappointed you."

"You could be so much more if you could just stop behaving like a street urchin." Cora walks over to Regina giving her an awkward stiff hug.

Regina knitted her eyebrows in distaste, but nodded anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...so hello! I know this has taken me forever to post but, here ya go!**

The next morning...

Regina wakes up with a new purpose. After a hot shower, Regina looks at herself in the mirror. The bruise on her jaw had become darker. She stares at the bruise, fuming, and not knowing how to react as she sees herself this way.

She brushes her teeth, scrubs her face, then she goes into her makeup drawer.

She puts on her best face, and dresses in the tightest fitting button up blouse, and her best skirt. Grabbing her blazer, and looking herself over one last time, a smile forms across her face as she looks herself in the mirror. She was smiling, because now she had a new mission, and a new target to focus all her anger on.

Emma Swan. That smug dike bitch was going to pay for what she did.

...

Emma feels a sense of dread as her dad, David, drives her closer to the school. Tracing lines on the interior of the car door, she imagines how awkward it will be to walk down the halls and have everyone whisper and gawk at her after what happened yesterday. Lily would probably hi five her. Emma's dad sighs, interrupting her train of thought, "you know you have to apologize, right?"

"Huh?" She turns to him.

"To Regina Mills."

"Dad...no. I can't." she shakes her head.

"Yes, you can, and you will." David parks the car on the side of the school.

She scoffs, "she embarrassed me in front of the whole school. She called me a-"

"I know-I know," he says quickly, with a wince, "and of course, that's not okay, but you should not have hit her."

"I know that. I wasn't thinking," She says, growing annoyed as the conversation goes on.

"Emma, think of your future. If you want to be anything great in life, then you have to learn to play the game of life." He taps the steering wheel with his thumb, giving her a loving smile.

Emma rolls her eyes, letting out a sigh, "yeah, ok."

"I mean it," he continues, "this is one of the best schools in Maine. You can't afford to be reckless."

"I hear you dad." She puts a hand over her face rubbing her eyes. She felt a headache coming.

He starts the car back up.

"I hope so. I want so much for you, Emma."

"I know."

"No more fights, and apologize."

She nods as she looks out the window. "Okay, Dad."

She soon got a text from Lily telling her to meet her at the cafeteria. She looks at her dad, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Do you think you can say that to Regina?"

"uhh, I can try."

She opens the car door. David gives her a nod and a warm smile, "have a good day, sweetie."

She gets out of the car, closes the door. He waves and drives off.

...

Emma took a deep breath before she entered the school doors.

As she walks down the hallways several students give her high fives and pats on the back. To which she reacts with a reluctant and awkward thumbs up. Eventually, she makes it to the cafeteria.

"Emma!" she hears Lily from a distance. The excited brunette waves her over to her table. Emma reluctantly smiles, and heads her way. Lily runs up to her and grabs her arms, "Are you ok?"

Emma shrugs, coolly, "got a week's detention, other than that…" She takes off her backpack, tossing it on the table. They walk over to the breakfast line, grabbing their food trays.

"Damn," Lily sucks her teeth, "but hey, look on the bright side, you're the girl who punched Regina Mills! Do you know what that means!?" Emma watches Lily's face light up.

"No?" Emma's eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah, I don't either." Lily chortles, and grabs a muffin.

Emma chuckles and moves along to get cereal. She reaches for a bowl, unaware that someone else is reaching for the exact same bowl. Their fingers brush slightly, Emma steps back, "oh..." she looks up only to see Regina Mills. She looks good. Well of course she does, but today she looks really good, great even. Her hair was glossy and sleek, and her makeup was flawless. Regina moves her dark red lips, showing her perfect white teeth, as she says...something? Emma wasn't sure. All she could hear was her heart beating loudly.

All she can do is swallow her spit, and turn away.

Lily looks at Emma in confusion, as she walks back to her.

"Ok...this is weird." Emma goes to a vending machine.

"What's weird?" Lily asks, following her.

"Uh, just that, she seems so…I don't know..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Yes, she's, I guess, pretty, whatever. But she's still a bitch. You punching her was the best thing that could have happened to this school. "

"I didn't mean to I just..."

"Look, she had it coming. Always walking around like Queen Bee. She won't fuck with us again that's for sure." Emma looks at Lily shaking her head.

"What?"

"I have to apologize..." Emma says, as she clears her throat.

"Absolutely not! No!"

Emma sighs, "My dad and her dad have a history."

"And?" Lily rolls her eyes at Emma. Emma pulls the tab on her soda, takes a sip, and walks towards their table.

"I gotta play nice with Regina, if I want to stay here." Emma sits down with Lily.

"Play nice, huh?" Lily smirks.

Emma slowly smiles, "you know what I mean."

They both look at each other and giggle.

"Well, do you?" Lily asks before taking a bite of her muffin.

"Do I what?" Emma clears her throat after saying.

Lily rolls her eyes, "Do you want to stay here?" Emma awkwardly glances from Lily to her cereal.

Not knowing what to say, Emma shrugs, "Uh, I don't know."

Lily's eyebrows push together, she sighs, "Well whatever you decide…"

"Thanks," Emma glances at Lily.

"I just remembered that I didn't get anything to eat yet, so..." Emma trails off as she gets back up from her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day…in detention...

A teacher walks into a classroom of about ten students and leans on a desk and says,

"I'm Mr. Whale and for any of you first timers, I'll be here to make sure you guys don't screw around. Just do your time and don't annoy me." Mr. Whale sits at his desk, puts on his earbuds and plays with his phone.

Emma, who's sitting in the back, sinks into her chair, leans her head back, she stares at the ceiling.

"Glad you could make it, Ms. Mills." Mr. Whale announces with a dry tone. Emma slowly sits up as Regina walks in.

Regina disregards him but sets her sights on Emma. Emma's not sure what to do, so she gives Regina a meek smile, only to be met with a look of contempt as she takes a seat at the other side of the room.

Emma sinks back into her chair.

As detention drags on, she tries to stay awake, by sneaking a peek at her phone, doodling, and occasionally, stealing glances at Regina.

Emma feels at ease when detention is over, and then anxious when she remembers she has to talk to Regina. She stands up from her desk ready to walk over and apologize, but Regina quickly grabs her things and leaves. Emma grabs her things too, hoping to catch up with her. When Emma leaves the room, Regina is already down the hall heading for the exit to the parking lot. Emma ends up following behind her, trying to speak but can't get out the words. Regina seems to be in a hurry, which makes Emma have second thoughts. She wonders if she should maybe just try again tomorrow.

When they're outside Emma decides to stop and turn around, only for Regina to stop in her tracks too. She turns around facing Emma.

"Hey," Emma awkwardly says. Regina's face is still, "Why are you following me?"

Emma closes her eyes with a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy, "I...I'm not." Regina furrows her brow.

"I wanna apologize, ok?" she bit her lip, feeling so stupid.

Regina looks away as she fiddles with her keys for a moment before clutching at her purse.

Emma shrugs, "I shouldn't have hit you. That's not me...I'm sorry." Regina parts her lips, relaxes her brow, and nods.

Emma's eyebrows raise and she exhales, "So, we're cool now, right?"

"No." She says curtly, catching Emma off guard.

"No? Seriously?" Emma asks incredulously as Regina unlocks her car door.

Emma scoffs, "Ok…why not?" she tries not to sound so pathetic.

Regina flexes her fingers at her sides, seemingly growing annoyed, "Alright, let's see, you assaulted me in front of the whole school-"

Emma groans interrupting her, "I said I was sorry. I mean, what else do you want?"

Regina glares at her while taking a step forward. Emma almost steps back, but her feet again, won't move. Their eyes lock and Emma is very…confused. She was more breathtaking than she was this morning. She swallows, nervous as fuck, and before she can say anything Regina steps back, then looks past her. Emma watches as her face becomes still again, "Just stay out of my way, Swan," Regina narrows her eyes and turns away to open her car door.

Emma backs away as the car starts up and begins to move. She closes her eyes and puffs through her nose when Regina drives off.

* * *

Making her way down the hall, she catches the eye of someone. "Regina is quite the drama queen." Emma stares as she's taken aback by his accent.

"What? Were you watching me?" she crinkles her eyebrows.

"I was. Killian." He raises an eyebrow and puts a hand out.

She takes it. She looks him over. He is cute in a rugged, pretty boy kind of way. He could do without the tight jeans and leather though. That was supposed to be her schtick.

"Emma."

Killian chortles, "how are you still here, after yesterday? You know her mom's the headmaster, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I've met her." Emma sighs, looking down.

"Hm…Regina must be fond of you." he murmurs.

Emma raises her head, "What? Why would you say that?" Killian chortles.

"Well, she has the power to make things 'happen', with her mother being the headmaster. And she must've persuaded her mom to keep you here," her lips curve slightly then she narrows her eyes, "you've really thought this out, huh?"

He shrugs.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Emma huffs out, as she grabs her things. Killian shrugs again, "What I do and what other people do around here is different. You might think it's cliché. I have a band." Emma looks over his shoulder, to see Lily walking toward them. She focuses back to Killian.

"Cool, so you're a musician?" she says with a hint of sarcasm, he doesn't pick up on it.

"Yes! You're not just hot, you're also observant." He put his fingers through his hair. Emma rolls her eyes, "Well, I gotta go! My mom's already pissed about yesterday so..." She waves awkwardly at Lily. Then gives him a tight smile, and begins to walk away.

"I have a car." Killian taps her shoulder, "if you want I could ride you-you could ride with me-"

"-I'll take the ride, but no thanks...on the sex." She drawls.

"I didn't mean-" He stops mid-sentence as Lily walks over.

"-I know what you meant." She said with a simper, as she turns to Lily.

"Hey, guys." Lily nudges Emma.

"I don't think we've met..." Killian ponders, Lily rolls her eyes.

"You invited me to a show you were playing at; it was uh, sophomore year..." Lily looks at Emma, rubbing her arm. Emma raises her eyebrow.

"…Did you come?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"No…" she giggles.

He narrows his eyes with an awkwardly smile. There's silence between all of them. Emma looks at the both of them unsure if she should just come up with an excuse to leave. Killian looks as if he's about to say something, but Emma, clears her throat and says, "So you were saying, you had a car?"

Killian nods with a shrug as he looks to Lily, "Uh, did you want-would you like a ride?"

Lily combs her fingers through her hair and looks to Emma like she's waiting for her approval. Emma raises her eyebrows, slightly pursing her lips.

"Yeah, sure why not?"


End file.
